Just another Meeting
by sirenofthenorth
Summary: Roy has called Ed for a meeting in his office...RxE Yaoi


**Just Another Meeting**

**Chapter One: Mystery of the Key**

"Ed, the Full Metal Alchemist, please come in. " Roy Mustang forcefully suggested, slamming the door after Ed.

"Yes, sir." Ed replied, giving his superior a salute.

"Take off your jacket." Roy circled around Ed after Ed heard a click at the door, and sat at his desk, shuffling papers around.

"Sir?!" Ed questioned, sounding a little girlish as his voice kind of squeaked.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Roy yelled looking up from his desk, Ed could see his eyes blazing with a fire unknown to the Full Metal Alchemist, and it frightened him. Ed slid off the red jacket and tossed it nonchalantly onto the couch only a few feet away.

"Sir, why did you want to see me?" Ed asked, but Roy had gotten up and was standing very close behind.

"You mean, you don't know?" Roy said in a low voice really close to his right ear.

"No, I don't know." Ed was getting a little angry, but now Roy was circling him.

"You're blushing." Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. "Calm down, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing." Roy smiled and lowered his face to Ed's ear and blew.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked scared that there was a tug in his lower midsection... _no, Roy couldn't be_…

"Come now Ed, your too tense. Loosen up." He moved his hand to hold Ed's face even closer. Ed stumbled a little.

"Sir, this is…"

"My name is Roy, call me by my name."

"Roy…" He said but the Colonel stopped him and Ed felt the hot pressure of Roy's mouth an his own. Roy loosened his grip on Ed's arms and grabbed his face. Ed gasped! He never knew Roy had feelings like this! But Ed's gasp was all that Roy needed to stick his tongue into Ed's mouth and take all that it offered. Ed had to stop it! Had to! No matter what his large member had to say, HE WAS NOT GAY! Ed bit hard down on Roy's tongue and pushed away towards the door, but as he failed to open it, he realized the click he heard earlier, was Roy locking it!

"Where do you think your going?" Roy held up the key and licked his lips. "You want it? Come get it!" Roy slipped the cold key down his pants and waited for Ed.

**Chapter Two: The seduction of the Key**

"No fair, Roy." Ed panted out, realizing that unless Roy was blind, the "stretching" of his pants was no key to freedom.

"I told you Edward, come and get it." Roy's voice was a low growl. Ed couldn't do this, he couldn't. It was wrong…Sooo wrong. "Here, I'll help." Roy spoke as he undid the belt of his pants and the buttons on his over shirt.

"No." Ed muttered looking down at the floor.

"Ed, I know you're scared, but I'll show you." Roy moved to Ed and roughly grabbed his face.

"Mustang!" Ed squealed, trying to push away. Roy looked at Ed and went to kiss him again, but instead, licked Ed's lips. When Ed opened his mouth to protest, Roy violently shoved in his tongue, picked Ed up, and threw him on his desk. Ed tried to bite again, but Roy grabbed his pants and ripped them off! He then reached up Ed's boxers leg and grabbed Ed's manhood. Ed gasped and Roy took this as an advantage, he lifted his head from Ed's and moved lower.

"Oh God, Roy!" Ed yelled out grabbing at Roy's shirt, but only succeeding in ripping out two more buttons, and exposing part of Roy's chest.

"See, it's easy." Roy stopped where he was heading and took off the top of his uniform. Ed knew he shouldn't like looking at the colonel's bare chest, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get away! If only he had the key…and his pants.

"Quit struggling. It'll only make it harder, Edward." Roy slipped his hand up Edwards boxers, once again seizing his prize.

"R…Roy! STOP!" Ed yelled, slamming himself down on the desk trying to breathe. Roy lifted head from Ed's belly button just to smile.

"Come on, tell me you don't like it." Roy stopped his hand movement. Ed liked it but it was wrong. So wrong! He made his decision.

"I d…" just then Roy moved his hand up and down again. "I LIKE it!" Ed screamed, making Roy smile mischievously and Roy decided to continue his conquest by removing Ed's boxers.

"Ahhh…You really do like it." Roy gave a small laugh, whipping the rest of Ed's clothes over his head. Before Ed could fight back, Roy dipped his head again, barely touching Ed's manhood with the tip of his tongue. A jolt ran through him.

"Roy…no…" Ed nearly whimpered, but Mustang just laughed again and full out licked the length of him. Taking only the very tip into his mouth at first. Ed groaned clutching at the desk as Colonel Mustang teased Ed to the brink. As Roy brought it in and out, Ed started to shake violently and after Roy gave one more powerful suck, Ed let it out. Roy looked up, gulped and looked into Ed's passion hazed eyes. He then picked Ed up and flipped him over on the desk.

"Roy!" Ed tried to get up, only to be shoved down again, his face held against the wood.

"No…It's not over yet."

**Chapter Three: Acquiring the Key**

"No, please Roy, don't." Roy ran his hands over where he soon planned to penetrate.

"We can't go back now. God, even here your tense." He leaned fully on Ed and yanked open a drawer, pulling out a small bottle of warming lubricant.

"Roy…" Ed whimpered, but squealed as soon as the lubricant touched him there.

"Ease up boy, this won't hurt." The Colonel said smearing the rest of the liquid on Ed's manhood, and kissing his lower back.

"Colonel…" Ed whined. Roy slammed Ed back against the desk.

"I told you to call me by my name!" He growled and pressed himself closer.

"3…2…1…Ah!" Roy yelled out and forcefully entered Ed.

"Roy!" Ed screamed. He was being ravaged by Colonel Mustang, no, he was being sexed by Roy, and shockingly, he LOVED it. The Colonel pushed harder, and jerked out, making Ed's body arch. Ed whimpered and panted, but heard Roy growl out the words.

"I told you, you'd like it." Before he felt Roy orgasm in him. Roy softly laughed again collapsing on Ed's back…_This boy was reactive_, Roy thought. Something he would gladly take advantage of again.

Ed groaned, how could he let this happen, he wasn't gay! Did…did enjoying something so wrong make him gay? One thing was asserted though, Mustang always got what he wanted.

"Your heavy." Ed muttered…

**Chapter Four: Receiving the Key**

Roy carried the sleeping Ed to the couch, and covered him with his ripped over shirt. Then, taking the key from his newly put on pants, he unlocked the door. Roy returned to his desk and watched the even rise and fall of Ed's small body. He opened his desk and retrieved a cigarette and lighter and took a draught of the welcome taste, tainted with Ed. Roy put his feet up on the desk and sighed. Just then, Liza walked in and rolled her eyes at Roy.

"I'll wake up the Full Metal Alchemist." Liza sighed and moved to Ed. Roy snapped and a flame shot between Ed and Liza.

"Leave the boy." Roy sated and pointed for Liza to leave. Roy stood up and used the key once more. _He'll soon wake, _Roy thought smiling mischievously down on Ed's small frame, _and I'll be ready for him._


End file.
